


Feelings

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Darvannis, F/F, KOTET Spoilers, kotet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Bounty hunter, Xyra Niobe Ordo, enjoys a quiet moment with the woman she loves.





	

Torian and Fiona had left the camp on a mission, both looking forward to not only spending some quality time together, but that that time was going involve destroying a shitload of Skytroopers. Xyra was grateful that the kids were gone. It meant that she and her girlfriend got to spend more time being themselves instead of “Mandalore and Commander Ordo.” It was exhausting to lead an army of Mandalorians.

The camp was in full celebration. Khomo had disappeared somewhere with a cask of strong liquor, intending to enjoy his time on Darvannis before they “all died a glorious death.” Xyra didn’t plan on dying on that shitty planet, but if he wanted to, she wouldn’t destroy his dream.

Shae Vizla, known as Mandalore the Avenger to every Mandalorian (and non-Mandalorian), was busy reviewing the plans for the next day’s assault on the droid factory. Xyra didn’t like their odds, even with the Alliance’s help. It could have been because of Khomo’s desire to die or because the Alliance’s so-called Outlander was a Sith Lord. In the end, it really didn’t matter. She would fight because it was who she was.

From the doorway to their tent, Xyra could see Shae’s flame-red hair curling around her shoulders. She had to resist the urge to run her fingers through the soft strands. Instead, she quietly approached the Mandalorian, intending to wrap her arms around Shae’s middle and hold her close. She had barely stepped over the threshold when Shae’s voice floated towards her.

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are, _cyare_.”

Xyra chuckled, giving up the attempt. “You always ruin my fun.”

Shae glanced at her lover and raised an eyebrow. “If that’s your idea of fun then you are the most boring person I’ve ever met.”

“Ouch.”

Shae rolled her eyes, glancing back at the datapad in her hands. “You have no feelings, Xyra.”

The bounty hunter wrapped her arms around Shae’s waist anyway, pressing her lips against her fiery hair. Being close to the woman she loved always made Xyra happy. “Correction. Only _you_ give me feelings.”

She could almost feel Shae roll her eyes once more. “That is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.”

“I doubt that.”

Shae coughed to cover up the laugh she didn’t want anyone to hear. Xyra’s grin widened and she pressed a kiss to the scruffed armor her lover wore. A semi-laugh was enough for her. 

 

 


End file.
